Different
by Cheska
Summary: HPSM. Onesided DracoSerena, mention of HarrySerena. He knew they were different, and he accepted it.
1. Different

Title: Different

Author: Cheska

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter, nor Sailor Moon. They are owned by their respective owners. I make no money out of this. If I did... I wouldn't be having so much trouble paying off my bills. 

Another thing, this is a Harry/Serena fanfic with a one-sided Draco/Serena.   
""""""""""""""

Right from the start, he knew they were different.

""""""""""""""  
_"Moon, Serena!"_

A petite 11-year old with sun-kissed blond hair, and bright, beautiful blue eyes happily ran to the stool. There was no lingering step in her pace, and her cheerful disposition never wavered. Right before the Deputy Headmistress placed the Sorting Hat over her twin buns of hair, Serena looked over the sea of students and grinned.

It was as if she was giving them encouragement, instead of the other way around.

"Hufflepuff!"  
""""""""""""""

She was a Huffelpuff - one of the worst places to end up in Hogwarts.

"""""""""""""""""

_"Malfoy, Draco!"_

A boy of 11 confidently strode up to the stool, a sneer permanently etched onto his proud face. Every step bespoke of his nature - confident, proud, and cold.

As he sat on the stool, waiting for the Sorting Hat to go over his head, his gray eyes swept over the student population. He assessed and mentally critiqued each one, his sneer deepening with each fault that he found.

There was no encouragement from Draco Malfoy - to the pureblood, they were not worth it.

"Slytherin!"  
"""""""""""""""

_  
_And he a Slytherin.

There was no way that their two Houses would ever get together. 

He cared for blood purity.

He disliked associating with muggles, mudbloods, blood traitors, and mudblood lovers.

"""""""""""""""""""  
_Draco stood behind his 'friends', a smirk on his refined features as he gazed mockingly at the fallen figure of a weak Hufflepuff boy. _

_What was his name? Ah, it didn't matter. To him, they were all the same._

They had earlier come across a filthy mudblood Hufflepuff that dared to touch him, dared to talk to him. In the instant his filthy robes and skin were tarnished, the boy had paid dearly for his transgression. Crabbe and Goyle grabbed the Hufflepuff boy, and 'taught' him a lesson that he would likely not forget.  
"""""""""""""""  
  
She had no care for whose blood was pure - she treated everyone equally, with the respect that she felt that they deserved. If one was wronged, she would defend that person with all that she had.

"""""""""""""""""""

_"Stop it! Can't you see that he's hurt?" Serena cried out, rushing to the fallen form of the Hufflepuff._

Draco sneered, finding it repulsive how the blond could defend a worthless mudblood.

And she actually _**touched**__ the boy._

"You're wasting your time, Moon. He's just a mudblood - but you wouldn't know anything about that, would you? Being a weak Hufflepuff and all..." Draco sneered.

"And what's wrong with being a Hufflepuff?" Serena glared, her bright blue eyes shining with intensity as she cradled the Hufflepuff's head on her lap.

"Only what we all know to be the truth - weak, sappy, and not worth a grain of salt." Draco smirked, seeing that he hit a nerve with the blond.

"I'll show you weak!" Serena scowled, whipping out her wand from her kneeling position.

And seeing her reaction to his words, Draco took his wand out as well - Crabbe and Goyle forgotten.

But before either two could begin their fight, they were interrupted by the Golden Trio.

"Stop it this instant!" Hermione cried out, rushing toward the fallen Hufflepuff boy.

Harry and Ron had taken their own wands out, Harry training his on Draco, and Ron switching every now and then between Crabbe and Goyle.

"Professor McGonagall is coming any moment now; you'll get in trouble if this continues!" Hermione ranted.

And sure enough, Professor McGonagall came.

_  
"""""""""""""""  
_  
She cared for her friends, and they for her.

""""""""""""""""""

_"What do you have to say for yourselves? You know you shouldn't be venturing into the Forbidden Forest! And at night at that!" Professor McGonagall lectured, leveling a stern glare at her pupils._

"I'm - we're sorry Professor, but Hermione's, and Neville's pets ran off into the Forest. We can't very well leave them out there; who knows what will happen to them?!" Serena exclaimed, "Besides, if anyone is to blame, the fault lies with me."

At her exclamation, the four Gryffindors involved sputtered and stared wide-eyed at their Hufflepuff friend. The first to recover was Harry.

"No, Professor - don't place all the blame on Serena. We went with her into the Forest. I was the one to lead the way."

At the sound of Harry's voice, the others followed suit. Serena may be a Hufflepuff, but she had the courage of a Gryffindor. 

""""""""""""""""""""

But for him, he cared for no one save himself.

""""""""""""""""""""

_Draco threw hex after hex at his only rival within Hogwarts' grounds - Harry Potter._

Earlier that day, the two had ended up in a scuffle, courtesy of Draco Malfoy. He had been itching for a fight with the scarhead for some reason. The idea of messing with the Bloody-Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die stemmed from the scene that he witnessed - Scarhead had been frequently seen with the mudblood-loving Hufflepuff girl.

Normally he wouldn't care - no, he _**didn't**__ care. He __**did not**__. But seeing them associate with one another grated on his nerves, so he did what he always did - he caused trouble._

Thus leading to his fight with the Gryffindor Golden Boy.

As the fight progressed, the number of hexes between the two rivals grew and grew. They both sported bloody, and grotesque disfigurations. And, if any of the two thought about it, they would get the tongue-lashing of their lives once they came to Madame Pomfrey's office. But for now, neither boys had a care in the world as they did another face-off, panting and sweating from near exhaustion.

Draco raised his wand, mimicked by Harry, and was about to cast a boiling curse...

"Fighting again, I presume?" Snape's cold, lazy drawl punctuated the air, as he came from around the corner of the hallway.

At the sight of his Head of House, Draco immediately lowered his wand, and he quickly took on an appearance of innocence. Harry, surprised by the Potions Professor's appearance, had not lowered his wand, but turned around to stare incredulously at the man.

Snape simply took in both boys' appearance and sneered in disapproval. His charcoal black eyes glared hard at Harry's appearance most of all, as he took in the wand that he still possessed in his hand.

"Well, who started it?" Snape barked, his impatience wearing thin.

"Potter, sir," Draco immediately piped up, his face impassive.

Harry's eyes grew wide at Draco's false words, and he gave the blond a sharp look. He was about to protest, when Snape rounded on the Gryffindor and glared.

"I should have expected this. Come along, Potter," Snape sharply ordered, and left the vicinity.

"It will be a week of detentions for you - and 20 points off of Gryffindor," Snape called back.

"I'll get you for this, Malfoy!" Potter hissed, evidently pissed that he got the blame when Malfoy began the fight in the first place.

"We'll see," Draco smirked, and watched as Potter turned around, hurrying to catch up to Professor Snape.

_  
""""""""""""""""""""  
_  
When she fell in love, her love was like a constant such as the natural force of life. Everyone knew it, and even accepted it. Because when she was in a relationship, she gave it her all.

But for him, he couldn't, _wouldn't_ fall in love. He knew that love was a foolish, imaginary notion. It was a concept that was made up by saps that wanted to cling onto something. There was no such thing as _love_. They were just empty words, empty feelings that tried to lure you into a restrictive relationship. 

He knew this, and used it to his advantage - luring eager women to warm his bed and sate his lust.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

_A smirk formed in his best friend's face as he saw the Slytherin Prince meander into the Great Hall, taking his seat at the center of the Slytherin table. He noticed, but didn't comment, on the number of eyes that followed him from both the female and male population. He knew that as the years progressed, Draco Malfoy's fans and secret admirers grew - with that came the number of offers to be Draco Malfoy's bedmate, no matter how short the relationship would actually last._

"Had a good night?" Blaise Zabini drawled once Draco sat down, noticing how Pansy instantly draped herself over Draco's arm.

"The same," Draco replied, always aloof, and then paused before commenting, "I heard from a little snake that you enjoyed yourself immensely last night. A threesome, was it?"

At Draco's comment, Blaise's dark eyes glinted in amusement, especially when he noticed from the corner of his eyes of a certain Slytherin girl's crestfallen appearance. He mentally shrugged it off, it wasn't his problem if his best friend held no love for the feelings of others.

"Yeah, with a Ravenclaw and a Slytherin. You must try it sometime."

Draco simply chuckled in reply, before returning to his breakfast. However, he stopped short when he made the unfortunate mistake of looking across the Great Hall. The blond Slytherin momentarily froze, his gray eyes growing cold at the sight that greeted him.

Right across from him was the Gryffindor table. And over there was the infamous, or famous in regards to a certain raven-haired Gryffindor, couple - Harry Potter and Serena Moon. The happy couple laughed, and chatted amiably with their group of friends. It didn't matter to the Gryffindors that another student, not of their House, sat at their table. To them, she was a part of their group, and graciously accepted her into their fold.

As Draco continued to watch the sickeningly happy couple, he bore witness to the moment when Serena leaned toward her boyfriend and happily kissed him, to which he responded. This was met with a raucous, and slightly embarrassing, display of whistles, laughter, and cheers.

The Slytherin scowled at this unflattering display of affection. Instead of continuing with his breakfast, Draco got up and left. 

"""""""""""""""""""

She may not be overly intelligent, and she was clumsy as hell, but her heart was always in the right place. It was her large heart, and her capability of affection that landed her into Hufflepuff. It was this that drew others to her like moths to a flame.

But it was because of her heart that she would go through such lengths to save her loved ones, at the expense of her life. 

"""""""""""""""""""

_"You idiot!" Draco cursed aloud, his Death Eater's mask still covering his pale face._

He watched with narrowed, yet fascinated gray eyes as Serena Moon ran across the sea of dead bodies, not caring about the ongoing fight around her. Hexes and curses whistled pass her, narrowly missing her by mere centimeters. She was lucky she wasn't shot dead!

Draco, for some inexplicable reason, began to run after her. He had no idea where she was going, but he would follow her. If you asked him then and there why he did it - he would simply look at you blankly before bluntly stating, "Mind you own bloody business."

But no matter how fast he ran, it just wasn't fast enough. As he ran up a small hill, he saw to his horror of an event that he wished that he didn't see.

Serena Moon dove blindly in front of Harry Potter, determination, loyalty, and _**love**__ firmly etched onto her face. In her brave, yet foolish act she bore the brunt of the curse that Lord Voldemort made for Harry Potter. And taking this into account, Harry Potter counter-acted with a curse of his own. _

_It was with that simple curse that won them that war. _

_But it was also through the bravery of one Hufflepuff that truly won them the war._

"Serena..." Both boys whispered, one out of pain and love, the other simply because.

_  
"""""""""""""""""_

He knew they were different, and accepted that. He had accepted it a long time ago - right from the start. 

It was because of this knowledge, that he never lavished her with his attention. He simply observed, only acknowledging her whenever no one else was worth it.   
_  
_They were like night and day. 

No amount of longing or lust could bring them together. 

It just wasn't how nature, or how fate intended for them to be. 

And to him, he figured the same applied for Potter as well.

After all, the bloody _Chosen One_ didn't have the girl at the end of it all. 

Neither of them did. 

They just had to accept it - they were too different.

End...  
""""""""""""""""  
Hope you liked it!   
__


	2. Reminisce

Title: Reminiscence

Author: Cheska

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter, nor Sailor Moon. They are owned by their own respective owners.

Though this can be a stand-alone, it's also the second part of the one-shot. 

Harry/Serena. No mention of Draco/Serena.

"""""""""""""""""""  
Dark and light.

Night and day.

Contrasts that are beautiful in its own way. Though beautiful, they can never be together.

""""""""""""""""  
Emerald green eyes lazily blinked skyward, staring between dark clouds to gaze at the stars. A small, sad smile curved upward at the sight of a familiar constellation.

"_Hydrus_."

""""""""""""""

_"Hydrus..."_

_The raven-haired Gryffindor twisted his head toward the blond Hufflepuff, confusion passing through his face. The blond didn't look at the Gryffindor, instead she continued to look skyward, an aura of peace emanating from her. For some reason, it calmed him._

_"A lot of people make the mistake of thinking that the Hydrus is the Hydra."_

_Emerald green eyes blinked in confusion before they cleared - he now knew what she was talking about._

_"The constellation?"_

_Amusement laced the girl's tone, "The Hydra is actually found further north from the Water Snake." _

_To further demonstrate her words, she rose an elegant forefinger up to the heavens, pointing in the general direction of the Hydrus before moving upward to where the Hydra laid._

_The Gryffindor followed her forefinger and looked up, squinting through his glasses as he tried to make out the constellations in the night sky. _

_"If you say so..."_

_A light chuckle, reminisce of the twinkle of bells that could be clearly heard._

_It was a cool December night up on the Astronomy Tower, but he didn't mind it so much as he laid beside the blond haired Hufflepuff._

_""""""""""""_

The lopsided smile disappeared, before he remembered where his destination lied. Turning his attention forward, the figure moved on before something else caught his eye, not a constellation, but a star.

"_Sirius_."

""""""""""""""  
_"Sirius."_

The raven-haired Gryffindor sharply looked at the Hufflepuff lying on the stone cold slab at the Astronomy Tower. For a moment, he seriously thought she was speaking about his godfather whom had recently passed away.

Silently he suppressed his tears, it was still fresh in his mind about what happened that night...

As if sensing his presence, the Hufflepuff pried her eyes away from the sky, and briefly looked at him - his figure still situated near the doorway. For some reason, as he looked at her, he felt comforted by her blue eyes. Before long, the two tore their gaze away from each other - she turning to look back up at the sky, and he casting his head away.

"Sirius," she repeated, this time her voice was comforting, "It's the Dog Star."

"I know," his voice was rough and broken; he was starting to regret coming out here.

She smiled a bit at his words, before plowing on, "It's the brightest star, after the Sun."

Instead of commenting, he looked up at the sky, trying to look for the Dog Star.

And as if she knew what he was doing behind her, she thrust her forefinger up at the sky and pointed it out to him.

"Canis Majoris - The Great Dog, is the constellation, and Sirius is the brightest star in that constellation."

"The brightest star, huh?" The Gryffindor echoed, his emerald green eyes trained up at the star.

"The brightest, you can pretty much find it every night if you look for it..." the blond Hufflepuff reaffirmed.

At her words, he felt greatly appeased. Although they never delved into what was truly upsetting him, she still managed to bring a smile to his lips. And as he looked up into the sky and spotted the bright star, he knew that he would be able to move on.

"Sirius..." he softly murmured, and angled his head so as to stare at the blond that was now by his side.

"""""""""""""""""""""  
He remembered, and stared up at the bright star shining amidst the night sky. Even after all this time, he could vividly remember what _she_ had taught him, told him, and shared with him. No matter what happened throughout the day, he could come up in the middle of the night to find her there. And she wouldn't question why he was there, she would never turn him away, and simply spoke about the constellations and the stars in the night sky.

Remembering this, he broke into a small smile.

Even now, he could recall the time he asked her why she loved the stars so much.

_"...why? It's because I know they'll always be there."_

"""""""""""""""""  
_"...why? It's because I know they'll always be there."_

The blond Hufflepuff was not lying in her usual spot, but leaning against the stone cold edifice. She turned from staring at him to look up at the stars, a wistful smile on her pale, pink lips.

"Unlike flowers in which you can enchant to make it last forever, the sky itself will always be there, and no amount of magic can change that."

The Gryffindor stared at her dubiously, but left it at that. Her answer was not something he completely expected, but it was not completely surprising.

"I hate studying for Potions and Transfiguration. And no amount of torture can make me stay awake in History of Magic... but when it comes to Astronomy...I just feel like it's made for me.

"I can stay out here all night, and not get tired of it."

The Hufflepuff turned to look at him for a moment, gauging his reaction. 

"Is that how you feel when you're on your broomstick, Mr. Seeker?" The Hufflepuff playfully said aloud.

At the sound of newfound nickname, the Gryffindor turned to her and gave a mock-glare. But at the sound of sincerity to her question, he paused and thought about it.

"Yes."

She smiled, but didn't say anything else. And to him, there was nothing else to say. She had answered her question as much as she can, and he accepted everything she had to say. And as he delved into her reasons, he came to a realization.

"You want to be an Astronomer after Hogwarts."

"Yes."

She already decided on what she wanted to do after Hogwarts, while he... was still contemplating whether or not he really wanted to be an Auror.

"""""""""""""""""""""""  
Yes, she loved the stars. And yes, she wanted to be an Astronomer. But where did that get her? What became of her dream, of her love, of her everything? 

And where did that get him? 

A scowl appeared on his once-content face, emerald green eyes flashing. 

For a few seconds, he stood there, letting his anger pass him until, soon, it had all but gone away. 

A sigh, a rustle of robes, and then a bittersweet smile.

"_Why do things like this happen?"_

"""""""""""""""""""""""  
_"Why do things like this happen?"_

Callous hands gently ran through silky strands of blond hair. Emerald green eyes softly gazed down into sad blue eyes.  
It had been a difficult day - no, week or perhaps a month? He didn't know, nor did he want to know.

They had been trapped into the school for an indefinite amount of time now. The war had gotten progressively worst, and no one - not even the Professors - were certain of when this would end. 

"Who knows?" he responded, squeezing her shoulder tightly with his free hand, and leaning his head to the crook of her shoulder, "But there's one thing that I am sure of..."

Blue eyes turned up toward him, hope, worry, and apprehension radiating all at once.

"I'm glad that I met you."

"And I you."

He leant down and kissed her - dry, chapped lips meeting dry, chapped lips. It wasn't perfect, but desperate - teeth clashing together, fumbling, desperate hands, and awkward stances. It wasn't anywhere near perfect, but it didn't need to be.

Nor did he want it to be.

Not with the war raging outside with dying Aurors, volunteer veterans, teachers, and students. Not with the thought that anytime now, only _**they**__ would be the last reinforcements that the Wizarding World would ever hope to have._

And as their kiss slowly drew to an end, it was at that moment that reality finally set in.

"It's time." A student, barely even 14 years of age turned solemn eyes on all of them and spoke the words, his tone broken and afraid.

Nodding, he stood up, drawing the blond Hufflepuff up with him and gave one last kiss on her bruised lips.

"I love you."

It wasn't the first time he said those words, but his tone of voice, his stance, everything radiated that his words rang true. And to the bottom of his heart, he hoped that this wouldn't be the last time he would speak these words to the one that he had given his heart to.

"I love you too, Harry Potter."

And as he walked away, leading the way to the open doors of the Great Hall and the entranceway, he could still hear the softly spoken words of sincere, honest, and loving tone of the blond Hufflepuff that he had come to know and love.

"""""""""""""""""""""""  
Harry let out another frustrated grunt release from his mouth, recalling what happened shortly afterwards. Emerald green eyes shined with unshed tears, and he allowed a wisp of breath expel from his mouth, a small mist forming from the cool air. 

"Serena."

Emerald green eyes closed, a grimace forming on his face. He remembered, oh so clearly what happened shortly after they left the Hogwarts Castle.

The battle. The cries. The spells. The bodies. The blood.

The blond hair. The blue eyes. The body. The irises dilating...

Her body. Her hair. Her eyes. 

"Serena."

Pain. Despair. Love. Loss. Grief.

"Serena."

_Death_. 

"Harry."

Emerald green eyes blinked open, unsure of where his name was coming from. It sounded familiar, yet so distant that he thought he may have imagined it. 

"Harry."

Now more distinct, he looked around and noticed that nothing looked out of the ordinary. It was night out, the stars shining just as brightly accompanied by the crescent moon in the sky. The ground remained the same save for his embedded footsteps, the trees continued to hold themselves upright and strong. 

Nothing... different.

"Harry."

Louder, clearer, and more familiar. He looked around more carefully, and decided to move toward the direction he believed the voice to be coming from. And as he drew closer, his footsteps soon slowed down to a crawl - to a halt. 

"Harry..."

He felt his heartbeat stop, for just a second. His breath quickened. His eyes widened imperceptibly. 

A ghostly smile. Soft blue eyes. Unblemished, luminescent skin. 

He felt his heart constrict. 

"Serena."

The one he was remembering, reminiscing about was right there. Right there, in front of him. And oh how he wanted to run right over there. How he wanted to grab her, hold her, and never let go. 

Never let go. 

But as he stood there and watched her. He knew he couldn't. He knew it would be impossible. 

After all, how could he ever hope to touch a ghost?

"I love you, Harry Potter."

She smiled sadly with her soft blue eyes. 

"And I love you, Serena Moon..."

He stood there, in the middle of the night, and remained that way with the crescent moon overhead, and the stars twinkling amongst the blanket of the night sky. 

He remained in that position, never moving and simply watching the one that he had fallen for and given his heart to. Simply content in watching her, as she watched him. Both remained in that position, watching one another with pain-filled, sad eyes. And as the sun slowly rose overhead, he watched, _helpless_, as her form slowly _slowly_ disappeared until there was nothing left. 

And sure enough, as the sun rose high into the sky, Harry Potter was alone once more.

""""""""""""""""""""""

No amount of longing, no amount of lust, and no amount of love will ever bring them together...

It's just how fate, how nature, how everything is meant to be.

End...  
"""""""""""""""""""""

Hope you loved the second part. It's not how I completely imagined it to be, but it's close enough. I just wanted to post this out, while thinking about what to do with the other HPSM fanfic.

I wanted the ending to focus more on constellations, but my muse wouldn't cooperate. I hope none of you minded that!

What did you think? 


End file.
